Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet George of the Jungle ''is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Jeffrey, Jaden and their team travel to the jungles of Africa and meet a jungle man named George, who always swings and crashes into a tree. They meet a lady named Ursula, who George falls in love with. Trivia *Aqua, Leonardo, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Donatello, Splinter, Atticus Rhodes, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Turbo, Nigel, Hun, Cleo, Jessica, Amazonia and Lola will guest star in this. *Discord MIGHT also appear in this. *Alexis will give her mom's favorite red scarf to Xion as a gift. Xion also gets a seashell necklace from Aqua. *Atticus will fall in love with Mitsuki in this adventure. *At the end, Atticus, Splinter and the Turtles will join the team. *'SPOILER ALERT': Jeffrey will propose to Aqua in this Adventure, and she'll happily agree to marry him. Scenes Alexis's Gift *Alexis: Xion? There's something I want you to have. *Xion: Huh? *Alexis: *smiles and takes out her red scarf* Do you know what this is? *Xion: ...! Your mom's favorite scarf! *Alexis: *smiles* That's right. And now, I want you to have it, Xion. *Xion: *gasps* You mean it? *Alexis: *smiles* My mom passed it down to me, now I'm passing it down to you, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* Wow... *Alexis: *smiles* Go on, sweetie. Take it. *Xion: *takes it* Thank you, Aunt Alexis. I'll treasure it always. *Alexis: *smiles* I know you will. *(Xion puts the scarf on with Alexis' help) *Xion: *smiles* It's so pretty. *Alexis: *smiles* Just like you are, Xion. *Xion: *hugs Alexis* *Alexis: *hugs Xion back* *Xion: *smiles* I love you, Aunt Alexis. *Alexis: *smiles* I love you too, Xion. You're my favorite niece. *Xion: *giggles* *Alexis: *smiles and plants a kiss on Xion's cheek* *Xion: *smiles* Jeffrey's Proposal to Aqua *Jeffrey: ....Aqua? *Aqua: Yes, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *gulps quietly and blushes red as he gets on one knee and slowly takes out a small box* ...Aqua, you know I love you. And I know you love me. So...before anything else happens...*sheds a single tear as he opens the box, revealing a beautiful ring with a blue diamond* ...will you marry me? *Aqua: *gasps happily and sheds tears* Oh Jeffrey.... YES! Yes I'll marry you! *Jeffrey: *smiles tearfully* *(The whole team cheers and applauds to this) *Xion: *smiles tearfully as she hugs them both* *Aqua: *hugs Xion tearfully* *Xion: I'm gonna have a mommy! *Aqua: *sheds a tear* And I'm gonna have a sweetheart daughter. *Jeffrey: *smiles and hugs them both* *Jaden: *smiles* Way to go, bro! I knew you could do it! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, bro. *Alexis: Oh my gosh! They're gonna get married! This is so exciting! *Pikachu: Pikachu! *Beetles: Well than? What're we waiting for?! We've got plans to make! *(As everyone talked, Jeffrey and Aqua shared a passionate kiss with each other) Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Disney Films